So It Begins
by Incomplete Melody
Summary: .One Shot. And so it begins. Usagi thought she could conceal her secret from him, but it didn't last longer than she had hoped


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. All rights are reserved for Naoko Takeuchi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a beautiful day today. I woke up to the sun's rays shining through my bedroom window. I didn't feel like getting up to shut the curtains to block the rays, so I pulled the covers over my head. That wasn't satisfying enough. I was already awake. No use going back to sleep. Besides, the lack of oxygen and heat in there from my breath was unbearable.

Getting up groggily, I headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. I washed my face with and brushed my teeth. I got in the shower stall and turned the water to hot. Instantly the water blasted onto my skin waking me up completely. Vapors floated in the air. I breathed it in which calmed my senses.

My skin was starting to get wrinkly which signaled that I should get out. I got out to wrap a white cotton towel around my body to dry off. Walking to my closet I chose the clothes to wear today. Slim black jeans and a white shirt was what I chose.

I went out to my kitchen and ate a hearty breakfast, which consists of toast, scrambled eggs, pancakes, and a glass of orange juice. Good thing I didn't burn anything like I use to back then.

I remember back in home economics in 7th grade when I almost burned down the school. I put wax paper in the oven by accident. Well it wasn't my fault, I asked the teacher if I should because I wasn't clear on the directions she gave us, and she nodded. I don't think she was even paying attention to what I had to say.

So I put the wax paper on the cookie sheet and in the oven along with the pretzels that we were suppose to be making. Minutes later smoke started coming out of the oven. The teacher, whose name is Miss Shipply, was pissed. She was afraid that the school fire alarms would sound off and told my group and I to start fanning the smoke out the doors and windows.

In the end everything was okay. Nothing bad happened. She gave us a lecture on why you shouldn't put wax paper in the oven. And she blamed it all on me. Pft, I wasn't the only one who contributed. Other groups did it too.

Besides, everyone said she was the worst home economics teacher, except her teacher's pets. The recipes she gave us never turned out right and were horrible that made you turn your head and stick your tongue out in disgust. She was almost always in her own little world and blamed the innocents for her own wrongdoing.

And boy did I hate her. Fine, hate is too strong of a word as most of you will say. I disliked her with fervor. Good thing I only took that class for a semester.

I smiled at my success and gave a small chuckle at the memory back then, but also frowned at that rotten Miss Shipply. I took a bite at my creation. It wasn't bad. I was impressed.

After eating I decided to go out for a walk in the park. I wore my black trench coat to keep warm from the cold winter morning. That park wasn't far from where I lived. It took me only about 10 minutes. Freshly fallen snow lay on the ground untouched. No one seemed to be here. I'm all alone meandering through this path that the park provides.

I found a nearby bench and brushed the snow off it. I sat down. I started thinking about my past. A wave of sadness overcame me. It has been 3 months since we've last seen. I miss him terribly, but I must forget him for he belongs to another. 3 months since I've seen him.

_We shared a passionate night together. _

"_Mamo-chan, I love you," I sighed happily._

"_I love you too Usako." My heart melted. I was happy. I was with the man that I love. I started to doze off into my dreams with his arms wrapped around me lovingly yet possessively. I thought I heard my Mamo-chan saying "I'm sorry Usako. Please understand." But I was too tired to question it for sleep took over me._

_The next day I woke up at 3, and I found that Mamo-chan was gone. The spot that he occupied was now vacated. I frowned at it. 'Where is Mamo-chan?' I thought. I rose up from where I slept and dressed myself. _

_I went out to the living room and found that he wasn't there either. I started to get worried. 'Maybe it's not something to worry about,' I justified._

_Getting a bowl of cereal, I sat on my couch that was adjacent to the TV. I turned the TV on. A wedding came on. I channel surfed and all the channels showed the same exact wedding. 'What's all the fuss about?' I asked myself._

_Bored, I just watched. The two couples kissed each other. 'Aww just imagine, Mamo-chan and me are gonna be like that one day,' I thought happily. Suddenly the couple turned to face the camera. I choked on my cereal. It was Mamo-chan with another woman… I couldn't believe it! Suddenly a corresponding reporter commented on the wedding._

"_Well there you have it folks. Mr. Chiba and Miss Blackwell, oh excuse me, Mrs. Chiba are now happily married. With the business empires that they both own, it'll now merge and become even more powerful. Look how cute they are together," the reporter gushed. Her chipper voice made me want to gag._

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing! He left me. He didn't tell me. I felt betrayed. My heart is now into pieces. A bahjillion pieces. I turned the TV off. I couldn't bear to take it anymore. Tears were already running down my face. I was grief stricken. My life was turned completely upside-down. _

_I went into my room and cried. All the crying used up all of my energy. I fell into a deep sleep. The dreams gave me a sense of security. It was a place where I could forget. It was a place where I can escape reality. My heart really hurt.3 weeks later I found something that changed my whole life… _

And here I am today, sitting on this park bench. After that crying session that day I promised myself that I wouldn't cry anymore. There's no point of crying. Besides, the crying wouldn't be good for me. And today I broke that promise as one stray tear came rolling down my face.

Ever since that day I moved to a new home and changed all of my phone numbers so he wouldn't be able to contact me. The very last phone he made, I unplugged the phone line. I didn't want to hear neither the consistent ringing nor his voice on the answering machine.

"May I sit here?" I heard a voice. Without looking to see who it was, I nodded. "Usako," the same voice said. It sounded so familiar. I turned my head. My eyes locked with his blue eyes.

"Mamoru-san," was all I could say.

He chuckled and asked, "What happened to Mamo-chan?" How could he be happy about this? Why is he happy? Jerk. He doesn't deserve my presence or my attention.

"Excuse me, but I need to go." I said in a firm tone. I stood up and turned to leave, but I felt a tug on my arm. I stopped. "Please just let me go." I was then spun around to meet his handsome face.

"Usako please. It has been hell without you. I miss you. I need you. I love you." Those 8 letters, 3 words, one phrase killed me on the inside.

"LIAR!" I yelled. "You never loved me. I was betrayed by you Mamoru-san." I felt myself about to break down in tears. But I knew I couldn't, not in front of him, not now.

Suddenly I felt warm lips crash down on mine. Arms were wrapped possessively around my waist. I felt like I was in heaven. His tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I complied. I couldn't refuse. This was the man that I loved and still love. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt my body being squished to his. The close proximity was driving me insane.

Time seemed like it stood still. All that mattered was us. Out kisses were full of emotions and passion. It seemed like we spilled our hearts out into that one kiss. He tilted my head to get better access, and I let him. He smelled different. An unidentified fragrance was on him. It smelled sweet, but in my nose it was the scent of lies and betrayal.

Then I remembered that he was married. Correction. He's _still_ married. I pulled away from him. I looked down and saw his left hand wearing a platinum wedding band on his ring finger. The look in his eyes showed confusion, sadness, and hurt.

"Usako, I-," I cut him off.

"Don't call me Usako anymore."

"Usako," his firm voice spoke. I knew it was to annoy me. "Please let me explain and understand. I was married because of a business deal my father made so we could build onto our empire. I couldn't fight him. He had already signed a contract. I was promised to her and her the same. The deal was to be married to her for a year. I only have 7 more months," he explained.

"So? What does that have to do with anything? Don't think that I will be your mistress in the dark because I won't."

"Don't you get it Usako. In 7 more months we can be together."

"How long have you known?" I mumbled.

"What?"

"I said how longed have you known about the deal and wedding?" I harshly whispered.

"About a week. A week before I was to marry. I know it was rushed and-,"

But before he could finish I interrupted him. Anger was blinding me. "And you didn't even bother tell me!"

"Because I knew that if I told you I knew you would be devastated."

"And you didn't think that me finding it out on newspapers, magazines, or news reports would be devastating?" I shouted. This was all too overwhelming to relive these memories and past. It was already hard enough meeting him again and talking to him. But most of all, that kiss, that kiss was too much and unexpected. My head felt light. Without warning, blackness overtook me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little while later I woke up. The smell of antibiotics and bleach was strong. White sheets were covering me. From where I was sleeping, I could only comprehend that I was in a hospital because of the smell and the whiteness of the room.

I looked around and saw him sitting in the back corner looking at me with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes held anger. Or was it pain?

"You guys are okay," he spoke with no emotion.

'Guys? What is he talking about?' I asked myself in my mind. 'Unless…'

"Both you and the baby."

'Crap,' I thought. Looks like my secret didn't stay hidden from him longer than I had hope. I knew it was going to come out sooner or later. Looks like it came out after 3 months of being concealed.

"The doctor says you're 3 months into the pregnancy. As I recall 3 months ago was our last tryst,' he said in that smooth tone of his. "This time I'm not letting you get away."

'So he finally knows. The secret's out.' I then laid a hand on my protruding stomach on instinct and started rubbing it. I knew he would do anything to take this child away from me. Or at least I think so… I vow to myself that I would protect this child.

Let the games begin Chiba.

I glared at him and smirked. This was impossible. You couldn't glare and smirk at the same time. I instead just glared at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So that was my try at another one shot story. It sounded good in my mind, but I'm not so sure after I wrote it. I'm leaving the ending up to your imaginations. Yes I know I'm evil, but believe me, you have the potential to be creative. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
